Kurohane Hinako
Kurohane Hinako is a main character and antagonist of the Japanese horror movie Gomennasai, portrayed by Natsuyaki Miyabi. Kurohane is a Japanese girl with supernatural powers, and mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side". She had the ability to summon spirits to her aid, and cast curses through her writing. In the elementary school, Kurohane was teased, and bullied by her classmates. They called her "Yurei", meaning ghost in Japanese. Eventually, Kurohane decided to curse, and kill them. She cut her finger with a knife, and wrote several letters on the list with her own blood. She handled the list in the desk of one of her classmates named Yoshikawa, and left. Later, Yoshikawa found the list, read Kurohane's writing, and was cursed by her. She came under spirits' influnce, and suffocated to death. Kurohane's mother was called to school, informed of what happened, and shown Kurohane's writing. After this Kurohane's parents became afraid of her, and didn't love her anymore. They only cared about her younger sister, Kana, who was extremely mean to Kurohane, and often teased, and offended her. She also compared her to a ghost, and said that her eyes look like skull's eyes. One day, Kurohane was diagnosed with cancer, but still, her parents didn't care, so she decided to curse, and kill them, and Kana. She writes a short tale, and gves it to Kana. Kana reads it, and is cursed by her. She falls under spirits' iinfluence, begins to suffocate, and dies within a month. Kurohane tries the same with her mother, but it doesn't work, so she enters a competition to improve her skills. She transfers to another school, becomes the top student in most regards, and gains a reputation for writing. The class' elder, Shiori Sonoda, becomes increasingly jealous of Kurohane, and begins to hate, and fear her, apparently sensing her otherwordly nature. Yuka is mostly indifferent towards Kurohane, if not, slightly jealous too, but tries to be nice to her out of respect for her talents, although Kurohane harshly rejects her advances. Chiharu jokingly tells Yuka that Kurohane looks like Sadako. Sonoda, Fujita, and Miyuki begin to bully Kurohane. Sonoda selects Kurohane to write a script for a school festival, intending to somehow make her look stupid, and humiliate her in the process. Kurohane uses this opportunity for revenge, and begins feverishly writing her cursed script. Yuka notices that Kurohane takes the script seriously, and warns her of Sonoda's intentions, but Kurohane eerily reveals that she knows it, and it is the exact reason why she is trying so hard. Miyuki takes Kurohane's notebook ahead of schedule, reads it, and has a strange reaction, which is noticed by Yuka. Miyuki begins suffocating during class, and is rushed to a hospital. While everyone talks about Miyuki, Kurohane only continues writing, and Yuka suspects that she is responsible for Miyuki's condition. Yamashita reads Kurohane's script, and falls under spirits' influence. He also realises that the script is dangerous, and is responsible for Miyuki's condition, and locks it up in his desk, and forbids anyone to read it. On Sonoda's request, Kurohane writes a new script, adding her own blood to the ink. Miyuki eventually dies, and students are informed of her death. Yuka asks Chiharu about the curses. Chiharu tells her about them, and tries to convice her that Miyuki's death is a coincidence, and that no curse is capable of killing, but Yuka doesn't really believe it. Fujita reads Kurohane's script. Chiharu opens Yamashita's desk, finds, and reads Kurohane's script. That night, Chiharu falls under the spirits influence, and begins to suffocate. She calls Yuka, tells her that she read the script, and asks her not to read it. Chiharu hangs up and dies. Fujita also falls under the spirits' influence, begins suffocating during class, and is rushed to a hospital, but dies soon after, while Yamashita commits suicide by jumping from the school roof. Yuka is informed of Yamashita's death, comes to school, and stops Sonoda from reading the script. They are informed of Fujita's death. Sonoda runs away in fear. Kurohane asks Yuka why she interferes. Yuka tries to stop Kurohane by talking to her. Kurohane says that she is dying, and that she tested her abilities by killing Kana. Kurohane tells Yuka that she will kill Sonoda, and everyone else, and that her curse will only get stronger after her death. Sonoda transfers to another school, and Yuka is relieved, thinking that Kurohane won't be able to kill her now. But that night Kurohane writes, and sends Sonoda a message, using Yuka's name. Sonoda reads it, falls under the spirits' influence, and begins to suffocate. She calls Yuka, realises that Kurohane had cursed her, and hangs up. Kurohane comes to school, writes, and sends Yuka a message. Sonoda comes to class and stabs Kurohane in the neck. Kurohane looks at Yuka, smiles, tells her that she is finally finished, and dies. Sonoda commits suicide soon after. Kurohane's parents were happy that she died, and were smiling at her funeral. After Kurohane's funeral, Yuka receives her belongings, including her diary. Yuka reads Kurohane's diary. Kurohane becomes a vengeful spirit, and continues killing people, starting with her parents. Yuka comes to school, and tells her friends, Saki, Yui, Mao, Megumi, and Chica, about Kurohane. They take Yuka's cell phone, read Kurahane's message, and show it to Yuka. Kurohane kills Saki. Kurohane kills Yui. Kurohane kills Chica. Kurohane kills Megumi. Kurohane kills Mao, leaving Yuka alone. Kurohane appears in the fog and walks through the mist under an overpass. Kurohane appears to Yuka. Kurohane posesses or otherwise influences Yuka into writing a short story with her words in it, and posting it online in the internet, and then kills her. Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters favorite by Shock72